


Our sanctuary

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Forced to separate at young age, they look forward to the day they'll see each other again.Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZM2ZnaaU3k





	1. It was for them (Prologue)

I knew this was the right thing to do.

I knew that this was the only way to keep them safe.

Even if I had to sacrifice myself to do it, that sacrifice was more than worth it.

Still, their words hurt me more than any physical pain could. Because they hit right into the heart.

Their words reminded me of home. Of home that was no more.

I took slow, measured steps towards my fate. A hand curled around my shoulder in what was supposed to be a protective gesture. Instead, it was one of possessiveness.

Wasn't that ironic? I, who used to embody freedom, was reduced to merely a thing to be owned, and flaunted around in public.

I took a deep breath and banished such rebellious thoughts from my brain.

This was for them. 

For my real brothers.

My real family.

Live on so that we'd meet again.

That was my message to them.

The waves became wild, as if they were enraged that we, the sea lovers, were forced to separate.

And it was on that day, when the wind blew, that our story truly began.


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner is a prisoner, no matter the circumstances.

Our first excursion was made a week after I was forced back. Apparently, there was a carnival, and my 'family' collectively decided they would go, and that I would be brought along so that they could keep an eye on me. 

I was made to have a bath to get rid of what they dubbed 'commoners' filth', and then I was forced into a suit which was uncomfortable as hell. Not that my father would approve of such filthy language. Not to mention that the suit itched, and I had to resist the overwhelming urge to scratch myself in order to relieve my discomfort. It was against social norms to do so.

The air in the inner city was suffocating, polluted by the decay. The decay of people's hearts. No one noticed it. No one but me. I guess that this really meant that I was special, in a different way. 

As we went further, people began to accost us, offering their daughters for marriage. But Father declined each one of them, except for Zurako. When she looked at me with those pig-like eyes, I couldn't help but puke. Once, I read that someone's outward appearance is the reflection of their true persona, and Zurako was a perfect example of how true this particular saying was. She was ugly. She was rotten.

I stood off to the side, as Father and Zurako's father made an official arrangement to have us united in marriage once we were of age.

Father was obsessed with wealth and status, and he wanted me to ensure he got it all. I rolled my eyes and continued to observe the festivities, paying no attention to any of them. Then, my eyes chanced upon a familiar sight.

My brothers.

They stood there, holding two identical bags of cash. They were both smirking at me. I felt my heart constrict as I forced myself to look away.

Father must have noticed them too, for his hand gripped my shoulder like a claw.

"If you value their lives, then don't even think about it." his sickeningly sweet voice whispered into my ear "Their fate is in your hands, and your hands alone."

"I already know." I whispered, shoving his arm off

-x-

Zurako was happy. She would surely please her father by helping to continue his blood-line through marriage. Not to mention that her husband to be was kinda cute, and would no doubt become handsome as he grows older. She hit a double jack-pot on this one.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a hand grabbed her from behind, and a knife was pressed against her throat. She looked around, frantically. Her father and the guards were all engrossed in watching the carnival.

"Stay still, and don't move a muscle." a young and gruff voice ordered "You are the daughter of the King. Zurako, am I right?"

"That's me." she confirmed

"Good. Then, you're coming with us." the voice concluded

Zurako observed their route as they went, hoping she would be able to back-track later. Finally, they stopped, and she was shoved against the wall.

"What do you want?" she was frightened "Money? My Dad could give you plenty."

"No." the voice denied "It's not money we're after."

Two young boys stepped out of the shadows.

"What we really want......" the older one began

"We want to save Sabo from loveless marriage!" the younger one exclaimed "That's what you said, right, Ace?"

"I told you not to spill, Luffy!" Ace bonked his little brother on the head, before turning back to face Zurako "But yes, it's true. So, I am sorry, but this is where you'd have to disappear."


End file.
